One to many close Calls
by Rose-Dimtri-Foreva
Summary: Set at the beginning of Frostbite. Rose and Dimitri are on the way to Rose's Qualifier, when a snowstorm hit causing them to crash. Will they get out and be able to find help, or will die before being able to reveal there true feeling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

One To Many Close Calls

**AN- Hey Guys! so this is my first fanfic to don't be to hard on me. This story is set at the start of Frostbite but its very different, so give it a chance. I would love reviews, so please review, i would love advice from people so i can make my writing better and keep you guys interested, so please read and enjoy.**

**(I don't own any of these characters they all belong to Richelle Mead, I only own the plot)**

Chapter 1

RPOV

Focus Rose. Just Focus. I kept on repeating in my head as I walk down to meet Dimitri for my Quailfier. Lissa telling me that her pills may not be working anymore just as I'm about to take one of the biggest test of my life, dosen't help with the focusing. I really need to focus, all I want to do when I graduate is protect Lissa and can't do that if I can't even pass high school and actually become her Guardian.

As I approach I see Dimitri as gorgeous as ever waiting next to…a Honda. Aghh. How original. For once I wish he could pick something to ride in that screams I'm sexy and this car just proves it. Something like a Ferrai or Porsche.

"I know, I know" I said seeing his face. " Sorry I'm late"

Around us, snow was just beginning to fall. I watched the light, crystalline flakes drift gently down. Several landed and promptly melted in his dark hair.

"Who else is going?" I asked.

He shrugged "Just you and me"

My mood quickly shot up past "cheerful" and went straight to "ecstatic". Me and Dimitri. Alone. In a car. This might very we'll be worth a surprise test.

"Umm….. so how far away is it? Silently, I begged for it to be a really long drive. Like, one that would talk a week, and involve us staying overnight in luxury hotels. Maybe we'd get stranded in a snowbank, and only body heat would keep us alive.

"Five hours"

"Oh"

A bit less than what i hoped for. Still, five hours was better than nothing. It doesn't rule out the snowbank possibility, either.

"Not that I'm not happy about getting out of the academy and all, but don't they usually come to us?"

"Actually, you're just going to a_ him_, not a _them_." A light Russian accent laced Dimitri's words, the only indication of where he'd grown up. Otherwise, I was pretty sure he spoke English better than I did. "Since this is a special case and he's doing us the favour, we're the ones making the trip."

"Who is he?"

"Arthur Schoenberg"

I jerked my gaze from the road to Dimitri.

"What?" I squeaked

Arthur Schoenberg was a legend. He was one of the greatest Strigoi slayers in guardian history and used to be the head of the Guardians Council. I started to feel sick.

"Wasn't…Wasn't there anyone else available?" I asked in a small voice.

I could see Dimitri hiding a smile.

"You'll be fine. Besides, if Art approves of you, that's a great recommendation to have on your record."

_Art_. Dimitri was on a first-name basis with one of the most badass guardians around. Silence fell in the car. I bet my lip, suddenly wondering if I'd be able to meet Arthur Schoenburgs standards. My grades are good, but things like running away might cast a shadow on how serious I was about my future career.

"You'll be fine," Dimitiri repeated. "The good in your record outweighs the bad."

It was like he could read my mind sometimes. I smiled a little and dared to peek at him. It was a mistake. a long, lean body, obvious even while sitting. He really was is a god. The long shoulder length brown hair tied at the nape of his neck. Those bottomless dark brown eyes, that seem to be able to see into my soul.

"Thanks, Coach" I teased, snuggling back into the seat.

"I'm here to help" He replied. His voice was light and relaxed-rare for him. He was usually wound up tightly, ready for any attack.

"You know what would really help?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"If you turned off this crap music and put on something that came out after the Berlin Wall went down."

Dimitri laughed. "Your worst class is history, yet somehow, you know everything about Eastern Europe."

"Hey, gotta have material for my jokes, Comrade."

Still smiling, he turned the radio dial to this country station.

"Hey! This isn't what i had in mind," I exclaimed.

I could tell he was on the verge of laughing again. "Pick. It's one or the other."

I sighed. "Go back to the 1980's stuff."

He flipped the dial, and I crossed my arms over my chest sighing to myself. Suddenly, five hours didn't seem as short as I'd thought.

After about 2 hours of being in the car the snow started to fall heavier than before making the scenery look beautiful. Trees covered in snow with the occasional piece of grass popping out, it reminded me of a christmas when we were at Lissa's holiday house with her parents and Andre. We were outside Andre and I hiding beside the house waiting for Lissa to come outside, so we could start our attack. Rounding the corner Lissa was unprepared, snowballs flied coming in contact with her head making her squeal. Andre and I come out laughing our asses off, Lissa just prepared to get us back. God I miss that time, where I could be relaxed and carefree. That only happened around Andre, and now well…Dimitri.

Coming back into the present only because of my rumbling stomach.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Could we pretty please with a cherry on top stop for something to eat?" I begged

"Well stop at the next petrol station"

"Thankyou"

After we had stopped for food and petrol we were back on the road. Dimitri turned up the up radio dial hearing a weather announcement, as we listen we find out about a approaching snowstorm and the fact that you should stay inside until it passes.

"Should we go back?"

"Theres no point were half way there" Dimitri stated

So we continued on, the window whippers going at full speed still wasn't able to stop the amount of snow that keeps building up on the windscreen. Dimitri had a very tight grip on wheel trying to keep us in the centre of the road. We were just coming up to a turn on the top of a cliff, when we hit a patch of ice, from there things moved to fast. The car made a horrid skidding sound as Dimitri hands gripped the wheel trying to right the car. I was holding the dashboard as we span losing my breath as the car flipped, rolling on the ground. I let out an ear piercing scream as I felt a horrible pain shoot through my body. Once the car had stopped moving I looked over to see Dimitri. Blood running down his face eyed closed… thats all I saw before I lost consciousness


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake to the sound of groaning. Looking to my right I see Dimitri, he looks horrible blood on his face in his hair. I try to move, making the car sway. _Huh_ I thought where is this car or more importantly whats it resting on. I try to move again this time more carefully. I manage to reach Dimitri, grabbing his duster trying to get his attention, I pull hard, making a pain shoot through my arm. I wince.

"Roza…?" Dimitri asked with a voice laced with pain.

"H-hey comrade" I said trying to lighten the mood, lets just say thats not very easy to do under the circumstances.

"Are you hurt?" i could hear the worry in his voice as he asked me.

"Not sure" i said thinking of the pain i just felt ripple through my body.

"don't move to fast or hit anything because the car will sway" i add. He just looks at me with a confused look on his face as he tried to think. After a solid two minutes his face frowns.

"the cliff… were resting on it" he says. i just stare a him with a shocked expression. _a cliff_ I thought _really could this day get any worse? _Dimitri just stares at me while I'm thinking, waiting for me to talk. I just keep looking ahead scared to say what I'm thinking out loud knowing we are bother wondering the same thing.

"H-h how are we going t-to get o-out?" i stutter.

"I don't know Roza"

i start to panic my breathing speeding up. i try to move, to get out. but i can't. i'm stuck. my body won't move stuck under a piece of car. A sob builds in the back of my throat. Dimitri realises my panic state and is quick to try to comfort me, placing his hand over mine before the reassuring Zen wisdom starts most likely.

"R-Roza relax, its ok, were g-going to be fine. The g-guardians are going t-to find us…even in the s-storm." Dimitri kept on stuttering because of his chattering teeth. We sit there for a while before either of us talks just think about our families well my family consist of one person…Lissa. Sure i do have my mother but i don't count her because she has been the worst mother in the world by leaving me to be raised by the academy, and then i suppose there is my father but well… I've never actually met him. A while past before either of us talked. Drifting in and out of consciousness i tried to focus on how to free myself from the car. My legs are trapped under the dashboard, my seat belt pulled tight making my breathing laboured. Dimitri on the other hand, had his head touching the roof with blood running down his face, the steering wheel pushed up against his chest, his arm wedged behind the wheel and the other holding on to my shaking hand.

"D-d-Dimitri what are w-we going to do?" i questioned my voice shaking with anticipation.

"w-we are going to have to w-wait for t-the guardians" he stuttered "unless you have a p-plan."

I went silent, trying to think of an escape plan. If only Dimitri could free his right arm out from behind the wheel he would be able to free himself from his trapped position, then go and get help… the only problem is that to free his arm, he has to use all his strength to pull the wheel back, even just a little bit so he can wriggle it loose.

"Dimitri, Dimtri!" i squeak my voice high and croaky from the cold.

He staggers, like he had been brought out of deep thought. "Rose, Roza are you okay, whats wrong?" worry lacing through all his words, his deep brown eyes staring straight into mine looking for answers.

"I thought of a way out. For you at leas-" i was cut off before and i could finish"

"NO, Roza I will not leave you!"

"Dimitri y-you have to, I can-t-t get out my legs are s-stuck, if you can get out, then you c-can get help" I stated knowing that he will see sense from my logic.

"Rose I can't just leave you" he winces at the thought.

"You have to, it's the only way, we could be stuck he for days waiting for this storm to end, then even more days waiting for the guardians to actually figure out where missing, before they even start to form a rescue party, if you can get yourself free you can find help… its the only way" i say knowing that he knows I'm right.

"Fine…" he finally says reluctantly "What do you have in mind…"

* * *

Hey Guys please remember to review.

Thanks x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After i had finished telling Dimitri my plan we headed into action. He started to pull the wheel the rest of the way towards him, making just enough room for him to free his arm. Once free he started to move toward the door trying to push it open. Because of the crash and the way the car rolled forced the car door to buckle in, making it impossible to open no matter how hard Dimitri pushed on the door.

"open you stupid door!" Dimitri hissed. After another 5 minutes of trying and numerous Russian swear words later, Dimitri finally gave up. Sighing as he leaned back into the chair very carefully so the car won't rock anymore than it already was, he reached over to grab my hand again. He squeezed my hand murmuring soothing words in Russian. I squeezed back letting the blackness take me under.

DPOV

I watch as Rose sleeps trying assess her injuries, i know she is more hurt than she is letting on. From the look of her legs stuck under the dashboard in a very limited space that they if not broken were at the very least causing her pain. Her arm was bent at an odd degree and the one that I'm hold id unbelievably cold. Her head is bleeding from her forehead, _must have been from where her head hit the dash_, I thought to myself, there also seems to be blood at the very back of her head making her hair mat together, blood running down the back of her neck. The seat belt is also very tight on her chest and stomach making her breathing come in short and disoriented, her chest look as if it is barley moving. I know that if we don't get out of here soon that she won't hold on much longer.

RPOV

I'm jolted awake a the car shakes making a sickening crunching sound. Glass go flying, a few shards cutting my cheeks on the way past. I carefully turn my head to look behind me. The whole back off the car has been crushed down by a fallen tree. Dimitri just holds my hand harder as we try to regain our breath. Looking past Dimitri i see the impact from the tree crouching the bad of the can has made the door loose, making it possible to open.

"D-d-d-Dimitri" i barely get out, my teeth chattering at a million miles an hour. He just looks at me waiting as i try to form my next words. I give up on trying to speak and just point behind him to the door. He looks over his shoulder to the door, a look of surprise on his face followed by relief. He doesn't move though he just turns his attention back to me, reaching out he strokes my check brushing aside a few strands of hair. As he touches my face i forget about the car wreak and pain, just basking in this small touch. He moves his fingers down to the edge of my jaw line tilting my head up as he moves towards me closing the diastase between us, until were only inches apart. His dark brown eyes look into mine, sending a million tiny messages.

"Roza i w-want you to know that know matter what h-happeneds is that I love you and I will find help, i will get you back to the academy, i promise you" Dimitri voice is barely above a whisper as he speak making his message that much stronger.

"I-I-I b-believe you" i whisper back

"But R-Roza i n-need you to p-promise me something"

"Anything" i agree not needing to know what he would ask, i would do anything for him.

"You c-cannot die, you have to f-fight, i know its cold and that your in pain but i need you to fight, Lissa needs you to fight" Dimitri moves his hands to the side of my face, before closing the distance and bringing our lips together, for a long passionate kiss. This kiss sparks my whole body making me instantly feel warm. As his lips move on mine i feel myself becoming less aware of my surroundings just losing myself in this moment. After a minute he pulled back breaking the kiss leaving me short of breath, he move back slightly to look me eyes.

"I'm going to go and find help, when I get back you better still be alive, remember you promised me" he whispers to me, before moving to kiss my forehead, his lips brushing gently against my skin.

"I love you, my Roza" he murmurs

"I love you too, and don't worry i will be here when you get back, i have a Quailifer to get to" i croak trying you lighten the mood. He smiles at me, before getting out of the car. Once he is gone i face the front again as one silent tear slides down my check. I lay there for what feels like hours, but really it was probably one about 20 minutes before start to drift off again.

DPOV

I walk away from the car, feeling my heart Break a little at the thought of having to leave Roza there, alone and injured. I walk for about 5 minutes in the deep snow before i reach the main road. I take off for the direction we came from, remembering that we about a half an hour drive from the nearest town. i walk for about forty minutes before i hear a twig snap. turning around at lightening speed, I face both a man and a women. The man had dark brown hair darker than mine but not as dark as Roses. He is tall but not nearly as tall at my 6'7, but still taller than the average man. The women on the other hand was quite short probably only 5'5, 5'6 close to Roses hight maybe a little smaller. She unlike her friend was blonde and very petit. What they both had in common was the death white skin, the fangs you can see through their smiles and… red ringed eyes. _Shit _I thought to myself _Strigoi_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DPOV

I brace myself as the male Strigoi grins at me stepping closer.

"Look Elena, Dinner is ready" he stares at me the grin spreading wider across his face, making him look all the more frightening. His partner just looks over at me and smiles getting a hungry look in her eyes. I cringe back trying to get as far away from them as i can while I'm feeling for my stake. They come closer backing me up so far that i stumble in to a tree, with no where else to go i frantically keep looking for my stake, moving my hands in and out of pockets. They keep coming closer only making me move faster. _Shit where is the hell is it, c'mon there getting closer hurry up! _I'm practically screaming at myself, still searching for the stake. they are now only just out of arms reach when I feel it. My stake. Relief floods my body as I reach into my shoe pulling it from my boot. The Strigoi freeze for a split second seeing my stake. But thats all I need. Moving forward I do a round house kick to the male Strigoi's stomach, causing him to stumble back. The female moves in, I turn in time to shove her back making her hiss in anger. I grin back at her getting caught in the battle lust. My distraction allowed the male to land at hit to my head making me dizzy. I feinted towards him, and then struck out as fast as i could toward her. My stake biting into her heart. I had barely pulled the stake out when the other Strigoi backhanded me, snarling. I staggered but kept my balance as I sized him up. Smaller. Strong. Just like when i fight with Rose. We circled for a bit, kind of like a slow dance. Then I made move I leapt out and kicked him. He barely budged. He reached for me but i dodged making his outreached arms move away from his chest giving me the perfect opportunity to stake him. I don't hesitate. My arm snakes out catching him by surprise as I stake him. Stepping back i watch him fall to the ground eyes going wide then blank. Gasping I turn my back to them getting back to the task at hand, finding help.

RPOV

I wake with a jolt as i feel pain ripple through my chest, causing me to scream. The pain lasts for what feels like hours spreading down my torso. I feel tears spring to my eyes as the pain continues, my breathing becoming much harder than before making me cough. I reach my hand up to cover my mouth until the coughing subsides. Drawing my hand back I'm horrified to see it covered with red sticky blood, now i've seen the movies when someone starts to cough up blood that means something is wrong. Terribly wrong. I start to panic wishing Dimitri was here to tell me everything is going to be alright and that its only because of the cold.

Looking to the side of me I see my reflection in the review mirror, and lets just say why i saw was not pretty. My face was as pale as a Strigoi's, my hair matted behind my head with blood only a few strands hung around my face, the thick, sticky blood on my face making the few strands that are hanging lose stick to me. My lips are blue from the cold, and thats all just on my face i don't even want to see the rest of my body knowing that it can only get worse.

This whole situation just reminds me of the car accident involving Lissa, her parents, Andre and myself. We had ben in a car crash killing everyone but Lissa including me. Lissa was the only one that actually survived because of the seat she was sitting in. In that car accident i had died along with everyone else, only to have Lissa bring my back using spirt causing her to go into depression after the accident. Most just thought that this was because she lost her family, and it was partly that but spirt causes your mental health to become unstable. Lissa felt all these emotions and started to cut herself. Thinking back over all that stuff just makes me glad Lissa was able to heal me because even though it caused her to become depressed she still had me. She gave me a second chance at life and all i managed to do with it was run away from the academy with her, which i don't regret at all, get caught and brought back then fall for my mentor and never act on these feelings. Not including the night of the lust spell because that wasn't really me acting on the feeling it was all a spell. Now I'm stuck in this car by myself with god only knows what injuries, waiting for Dimitri to return, never telling him how much I actually love him.

"GOD I'M SUCH AND IDIOT!" I scream to myself before letting the tears that threaten to fall run down my face.

DPOV

I've been walking for about an hour and a half now, knowing that i must be heading in the wrong direction. The road is completely covered in snow, my feet making little marks in the snow as i walk. I'm beginning to grow unbelievably tired my eyes are hanging heavy. I walk for another 10 minutes before stopping dead. I wasn't really watching where i was walking, i had my head down eyes on the ground, so i was very surprised when I nearly walk into a wall. Looking up I see what looks to be a large cabin. All the lights are out making looking in through window impossible. Walking up the steps to the front of the house I gently turn the handle. The door opened to revel a small dining area complete with a table and chairs. Further down the hall i see two doors and then the hall leads off into and open area. I walk down the hall to the first door, gently opening it i look inside to revel a small study with a computer and desk, nothing that i need. Closing that door i move to the other, opening it to reveal a bedroom. Inside the room I see a king size bed with two bedside tables each hold a lamp and pictures. Walking across the room i pick up one of the frames. My eyes widen in shock. This is not what i was expecting. In the frame i recognise the two Strigoi from earlier, only in this picture the where standing in front of the Effle tower. Both smiling with colour in their face and sun bouncing off their hair, and most importantly no red ringed eyes. In this picture they were bother alive and happy not the evil blood sucking monsters from earlier. I place the frame back down and move over to a small book shelf on the far side off the room, resting on a wall. I run my hands over the books coming over this thick western that i have read so many times i open it, reading the words that have been written on the very first page.

_'__**Dear Elena,**_

_**I'm giving you this western because i know that you cannot stand them. So when ever you see or pick up this book you will think of me your one and only. i hope that when you read this book that you know i will be home to you soon and that even though i am in the army and have to leave, you know that my heart is and forever will be here with you. I will see you very soon, so don't worry. i would like to meet you back at our holiday house, there i will have a surprise for you, so meet me there in 2 years.**_

_**Love you forever and always**_

_**Isaiah'**_

I finish reading the love note and put the book back going back to looking for something that can help me remove Rose from the car or a phone so i can call someone for help. I search the last room of the house, a small and cozy lounge room. I walk around this room looking for a phone or anything that might help, when i see the small fire place with the tools for moving the wood around in there holder off to the side. Grabbing two of the pokers I rush back out off the house and start my way back to Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DPOV

I'm running faster than i have ever run before, pushing my legs so hard that they are burning, screaming out like they are on fire. I cover the distance back to the car In half the time it took for me to walk from it. Im coming closer to the car, every step dreading that Rose may have not lasted this long. Im now only inches from the car, reaching out for the door to my side, ripping it open and crawling back inside. I see Rose, eyes closed, chest barely rising and falling. I shake Rose getting no response back from her. I shake harder putting more force behind my movement. Still no response. I start to become frantic shaking her harder than even before, _ no Rose, c'mon, please wake up, wake up! _I'm begging, but my silent pleads are being ignored.

"Roza, wake up! This is not your time come on just open your e-eyes. You promised, you promised me that you wouldn't die, that you would fight, so start f-fighting" I'm crying as these words leave my lips, still gaining no response.

"Dammit Roza wake up!"

Still nothing, giving up on trying to wake her, I move on to freeing her. Hoping out from my side of the car i move around to hers. Open the door proved difficult as the door, like mine, was bucked in. i grab one of the tools i had brought with me and stick it in-between the door and the edge of the car. Using all my strength i push down, keeping i down until i heard a pop. Releasing the tool i grabbed the door and swing it open, hearing it protest loudly. Once the door was open i was able to assess Rose properly. Her upper body was as before, arm bent at an odd angel and her face chest and stomach all injured. Her legs were the surprising part. The dash has had part of it broken away underneath right on top of her legs, making the broken of piece jab into her leg. I move quickly after that grabbing the poker i shove it under the dash right next to Roses leg, forcing the plastic to be pushed back up giving me enough room to move both of Roses legs out from the car. _Great _I thought_ now just the top half to go._ The seat belt was all that was keeping rose locking in now. The way the belt was pulled tight on her chest proved difficult for me to do much. I tried to think of the most logical place to cut through the belt, without causing her much pain when I head a soft groaning sound.

"R-Roza?"

"Hmmm"

"Oh Roza" i sigh in relief "don't move okay I'm going to c-cut you free just hold on" i add.

Move to back to the seat belt I take one more look at it before deciding to go from the top bottom next to Roses head. Moving my stake next to her I head i start to gently move it back and forth on the belt trying not to hit Rose. The stake is fast working not taking to much time before I'm though finally freeing Rose from the car. I pull Rose into my arms, cradling he to my chest as i gently stand up, walking back the way i just came. I'm have to be very careful of were i walk because one wrong step can i fall will cause the plastic in Roses leg to be pushed in deeper.

The walk back to the Cabin takes twice as long as it did when I first came, probably due to the fact that I'm so tired and sore already now I'm adding carrying a once again unconscious Rose.

We finally reach the Cabin. Walking down the hall to bedroom, i gently lay Rose down before going to the kitchen to grab some water food and start the fire going. Grabbing the blanket of the couch i walk back into the room with Rose inside asleep. Lifting her body i pull her under the covers with the other blanket on top before returning to the kitchen to grab the food and water. Back in the room I place some food and a glass of water on the bedside table before tuning to Rose to start applying First Aid.

I start with her head know that it would probably be the easiest. Grabbing the cloth from the kit, I gently wipe the blood from her face and neck, giving myself a better look at the cuts on her face. The gash on her forehead will probably need stitches but for the time being a bandage will have to do. As for the cuts on her cheeks i have to carefully use my hands to pull out the tiny shards of glass etched in her skin. Once her face is cleaned up I move down to her torso. Drawing back the covers and removing her shirt, I see where the seat belt has been resting. It left a long blue, black line all the way from her left shoulder to her right hip. There also seems to be some red, purple bruising on her stomach. Figuring i can't do much to help there i move on to her legs. Uncovering the rest of her body i see the small piece of plastic sticking out of her leg. Not much blood has left that wound so i decide to leave the plastic in hoping that by leaving it the blood loss will stay minimal. I grab a bandage and start to wrap around the leg near plastic, applying pressure and holding her leg in place.

Once Rose is complete i pull the covers back up and move onto myself. Taking off my duster and top i look over my arms and torso. I have a gash adorn my chest, thankfully not very deep. Cleaning away the surrounding blood i bandage it up and move onto my legs. Taking off my pants leaving me only in my boxers. I look over the rest of my body discovering no more damage other than a few bruises, i clean and bandage my head before moving to the opposite side of the bed than Rose. Pulling back the covers and slipping in, I pull Rose into my arms hold her close to me.

RPOV

I wake to the feel of warm arms sliding around me. I lean my head back trying to snuggle closer. Looking over my shoulder i see Dimitri tall figure laying up against me. I don't think i can remember the amount of times i imagined this situation, with Dimitri laying in bed with me, but all the time i did i didn't imagine the aching pain though out my whole body. Wait what? How am i hear last thing i remember is looking in the mirror. How did Dimitri get me out? Did someone else help? All these question are floating around my head as i blink trying to roll over but those iron caged arms kept me still.

"Roza don't move, you have plastic in your leg, you'll only push it in deeper."

"Dimitri how did we get here?" i ask barley above a whisper.

"I carried you" he replies equally as quiet.

"You carried me? How? Your arm…" i trail off.

"My arm is fine, just a little sore…Roza even if my arm way broken I would have carried you. I couldn't, no would't leave you no matter what ways wrong with me."

I ponder this for a while letting silent fall. Its ten minutes before I talk again, and this is to ask the most important question of all.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes"

"Did you mean it? What you said in the car? About you loving me?" As i asked this question, my voice braking at the end fearing that he will say he just said all that stuff as a way of keeping me from giving up, to fight.

"Roza i meant every single word, I have loved you since the moment i met you, and over the past few months it has only deepened. Even though i know its wrong and that i should never have fallen for my student, it doesn't change what i said in the car. I love you, I'm so deeply I'm love with you that every minute away from you hurts me."

Without warning i burst into tears

"Roza what's wrong?" he asks frantically sitting up trying to assess me, making me roll onto my back.

"No nothing is wrong"

"Than why are you crying?" Dimitri asks confused.

"Because i have been waiting for so long to have you say those words to me, and now that you have i…jut feel so happy that its made me cry." i state trying to wipe my eyes quickly before anymore tears can escape.

"Oh Rose" Is all Dimitri says before hovering over me bringing his lips to mine for a long deep kiss


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

DPOV

We have been laying in bed together for the last 6 hours, when i decide its time to get up and check the weather outside hoping that it has settled, and for anyway to contact the outside world. Looking throughout the window its safe to say that the storm is almost over, _good_ thought_ one thing is going our way_. Now all we need is a phone or something to alert the others to our location. tip toeing through the house trying not to wake Roes as i make my way to the study. The door creeks as i open it revealing a pitch black room. Flipping on the lights i start to look around for a phone opening draws, moving paper, looking on every surface top for a phone. Nothing. Thats what I find. A big fat NOTHING! frustrated i slam the draw i was looking in make the computer screen shake. _Wait, the computer_. I'm such an idiot i can email Albert and Kirova. Sitting down behind the desk I write 2 emails one for Kirova and one for Albert. Hopefully they will still be checking here emails. I wasn't able to tell them exactly where we were because well i don't have a clue, but i tell them the last town we went through and that we are in a cabin. Hopefully they will be able to put two and two together and look away from the main road. If not again…. we are screwed. while I'm on the computer I also email the local authorities. If the Guardian can't find us than hopefully they can.

RPOV

I wake up and stretch out my arm felling for Dimitri…only he wasn't there. Sitting up I start to remove the covers, only to stop we i get a look at my leg. It looked horrible. I had a piece of the dash stuck in my leg with a bandage on either side applying pressure. Wincing as i stand up i try to move towards the door. That proved difficult when i couldn't apply much pressure to my leg without it burning out in pain. Hoping to the door i quietly open it, sticking out my head. Looking down the hall i see a small flickering light. I move towards it, thinking Dimitri must be in the room. Turning the cover i am stunned at the sight before me. It was the most lovely room i have ever seen. The cabin had a feel to it kind of like a ski lodge from the movies where there are the large pine log walls and large L shaped couched pushed up to the back wall not to far from the lit fire place. A plasma screen TV hung above the fire place, a rug and small table on the floor in front of the couch. This room is a place where I imagine Dimitri and I cuddled up on the couch laughing and playing while watching my favourite TV shows like Once Upon a time or The Vampire Diaries, because there is no way in hell i would be watching one of Dimitri's shows.

As I'm imagining all this over in my head i don't hear Dimitri enter the room. Wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shotlder, he whispers, "Rose what are you doing out of bed?"

"Hey comrade, well i woke up and stretched out my arms to find you but you weren't there, so i decided i would come and find you? Looks like failed huh?"

He chuckles, "You weren't even heading in the right direction" he state an amused expression coming across his face.

I smirk leaning back into his embrace.

"I love you Dimitri" i say a little afraid of what his reaction might be. i know i have said it before but i was also thinking ii was about to die in a car accident.

Dimitri turns me around in his arms. looking deeply into those gorgeous brown eyes i knew there was no need for my fear. He loves me just as much i do him, even if he is my mentor and 7 years my senior.

"I love you to my Roza", giving me a quick peck on the lips before he pulls back walks over to the kitchen. He is looking through all of the cupboards for any source of food as we ate the tiny amount that he found before. I watch him opening and close doors, thinking how on earth did i deserve someone like him. His tall frame allowing him to be able to reach the highest cupboard where he finds…chocolate. Yum. My favourite.

Before Dimitri can reach me though i collapse on the floor screaming out in pain. My eyes go blurry as I'm huddled up on the floor. I'm aware of Dimitri's arms around me as he is trying to whisper soothing thing in my ear, before he starts the onslaught of questions. My chest starts to feel tight my breaths becoming short. I start to cough trying relieve the tension i feel so my breathing will return to normal. Normal is anything but what happened. Just like when i was in the car I start to cough up blood. Blood lands on my hand, my chest and the floor. Turning to face Dimitri I see a look of pure horror and fear in his eyes. If this is the reaction from him i know I'm in trouble. _SHIT!_

**Hey Guys please remember to review i would love to know what you guys think and if you have any ideas on the way you want this story to lead. just let me know. Thank**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

APOV (Alberta)

The storm has been has passed, and we are now only having the phone lines and internet come back on.

Sitting behind my desk flipping on my computer i start to flick through my emails. I read the first one from Head Mistress Kirova

_**Dear Guardian Petrov,**_

_**With the storm just ending i will need you to please add more Guardian to the boarder of campus to check for any damage in the fence, and also can you place check the Guardian lounge for Stan.**_

_**Thanks Head Mistress**_

Great Like i don't have anything better to do with my time than to find Stan. Sighing i go through the rest of my emails, they are all just about Guardian duty. I stand up for like a second before my computer went of signalling that i have a new email. I sit back down and open the new email. Hmm from Guardian Belikov. What could he want. Let me guess Rose failed or is causing trouble.

_**Guardian Petrov,**_

_**We need your help bad! Rose and I were driving to her Quailifer when the snowstorm hit. We were half way there and in the middle of know where so we decided to continue on when we hit a patch of ice. The car skidded and flipped. When i woke up i saw stuck but managed to free myself to go find help. Rose on the other hand was way worse. Her legs stuck under the dash, the seat belt pulled tight making her breathing horrible and we both have head wounds. I found a large cabin and have managed to get Rose and myself here. My injuries are not very urgent but Rose's are her leg has part of the dash stuck in it and there is busing all along her chest from the seat belt, also she has this red, purple bruises forming on her stomach. We are in desperate need of help the last town we went through was Bearcreek. We are a little far away from the main road leading form the town. Please hurry I don't know how much longer will Rose will be able to hold on.**_

_**Dimitri.**_

Fuck. That was all i could think before i jumped into action. Calling down Guardians that are on rest as I head to the Head Mistresses office to inform her of the situation. Without knocking i barge into the office giving Kirova quite a surprise.

"What are you-" she starts to say before i cut her off.

"Guardian Belikov and Rose are in Trouble" thats all i have to say before her hand gestures to the chair in front off her desk. Going over the email I give her a full description of what has happened. Whilst I'm explaining all this guardians that i called have made there way one by one into the office. Once I'm finished i turn to the guardians.

"Everyone Guardian Belikov and Rosemaire Hathaway have been in a terrible car accident during the storm and we have to form a rescue plan." Once I'm finished everyone heads straight into business. Half an hour later we have plan sorted and are heading down to cars. _Hold on guys, were coming_ was all i think before plunging into the drivers seat.

DPOV

Im holding Roses body close to mine as she coughs up more blood. This has been going on for 30 minutes now. I keep murmuring soothing words in Russian trying to clam her down.

When the coughing finally subsides i carry her Into the small bathroom. Holding her in an upright position I try to wipe the blood that has splattered onto her chest. She puts her hands down on the basin grabbing it for support before she insists that she can hold herself up. I release my hold on her but not completely. Keeping one hand on her shoulder incase she needs my help. Once she is clean of the blood on her skin, I can't say much about her top or mine, i move back to the bedroom lying her carefully down.

"Roza are you okay?"

"Im fine comrade just a little blood, i didn't think it would happen again bu-" i cut her off before she can finish the sentence.

"Happen again? What? When did this happen before?" i ask with a note of anger in my voice.

"Umm…well it happened when you went to look for help. I got this really sore pain in my chest and then I started coughing and then all the blood started to come. I seriously just thought it was from the cold…. but i guess not" her voice sounded shy and scared, like she was afraid of me.

"Roza, why didn't you tell me, you know you don't have to hid anything from me" my voice filling with compassion.

"Well i just slipped my mind, what with all the declaring of our love an stuff."

I smile a small groan picking up in my throat, "well if i knew you were going to forget something that important i might of help off for a few hours."

"Hey comrade you know just as well as i do that it would not have mattered when you told me you love, this brain right here" she said tapping her forehead, "would have forgotten anyway."

"Oh Roza what am i going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things" she said showing her man-eating smile.

"i don't think either of us are in the right condition to be doing anything at the moment" I said and she dropped her face into a playful pout.

"Naww comrade way to ruin all the fun" she teases.

"sorry someone has to be the rational one here"

"your no fun" she pouts

"oh really" i say making her giggle as i crawl on the bed before kissing her neck then her jaw line up to her earlobe. She moans at my touch as I move my hands to her hips, but not before sliding one up on her non-injured leg. She grips my back hard, digging her nails in nip the soft flesh of her earlobe. Moving my lips over her skin before settling on her mouth pulling her in for a long deep kiss. Before we can both get to into it i pull back.

"i told you i was fun" i tease

"Hmmm" was all she replied before bring her lips crashing back onto mine. I let the kiss go on for about 30 second before i draw back.

"Now, now Rose this is not the time or condition" i say smiling down at her

"Tease" she grumbles.

I laugh in return before lying down next to her bringing her body close to mine before we both drift off to sleep.

Hey guys please remember to review the more review the faster i update.

Thanks xx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

DPOV

I'm awake again in what only feels like an hour of sleep. Looking over at Rose I see her chest rise and fall in a steady motion. I slip out of bed walk out the door and into the kitchen. Once I'm clear of the room i brake down. leaning against the door to the pantry, I slowly slip down until reach the floor, holding my head in my hands letting client tears slip down my face. I know what coughing up blood means, that and the red, purple bruising on her stomach can only mean one thing… internal bleeding. If she has a minor case she can probably survive one more day, before things become critical. But if she has server bleeding she may only be able to last a few hours at most. I know that with this an all her other injuries that she is most likely not going to survive. Rising my head i lean it back against the door and try to think. What happens if Alberta didn't get my email. Then it would just be up to the local police to save us. Or if we are lucky Kirova did. Mostly if Alberta didn't get it than Kirova won't either. Ill give them a few more hours before i go looking foe help again. I hope Rose can last that long. Rose just the though of her has my chest hurting, like my heart is breaking. I didn't get enough time with her, and the time i did get with her was just wasted as we were trying to deny our feelings._ GOD DAMNIT! _I think as I slam my fist it the floor.

I sit on the floor for another 10 minutes just staring not thinking or talking just staring. I decide its time to get back and check on Roza. I walk back into the room and move towards Roza. I stand over her looking down i notice something is defiantly not right she is to still. picking up her arm i check for her pulse nothing resting my head on her chest i try to listen for her breathing. Still nothing. Panicking i roll her on to her back moving her onto the floor before tilting her head back before being CPR. _1…2…3…4…5 _i think to myself trying to keep the compressions in prefect time. 26…27…28…29…30 two deep breaths into her mouth then repeating the process another two times before checking so signs of response. Nothing. I pick up with the CPR again. _Roza fight, just fight you can do it you lasted this long _I frantically think. Still nothing.

APOV (Alberta)

We have been searching the area for hours with no results. We have five groups with 6 Guardians in each and a first aid team. One group has stayed close to the road searching along there, Two groups are out a little further and the other 2 groups mine include are searching miles away from the main road. We have been looking for about 3 hours when my radio goes off.

"Guardian Petrov we've got something" Stan's voice rings through the radio.

"what is it?"

"we've found the car" he replies in a flat tone "it doesn't look so good"

"alright we coming where are you?"

"Ill send someone to come and get you"

"Alright"

Turning to face my group i say "we are heading over to the car." Picking up my radio a send word to the other groups that one party will have to come take over the search for us at the back. By the time i have finished relaying the message Guardian Simeons has arrived. We all follow quite quickly to the car, and lets just say what we saw was a wreck. The cars hood was all scrunched up, a tree in the middle of the car. bent metal everywhere. The worst part was it is on the edge of the cliff about to tumble off.

"How the hell did they get out?" I mutter to myself.

"Alberta" Stan asks

"Hmmm?"

"We think they went that way" he says point to his left.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because there are very faint marks in the snow, that look like a boot print but we can be sure"

"How can you tell it could be anything and wouldn't the snow have blow away all tracks?"

"Well yes it mostly would have but its all we got"

I think for a couple of minutes before sighing and replying

"Your right lead the way"

Half an hour later with stronger tracks leading the way we see the cabin. Sprinting ahead of the others I race for the door. Reaching the house first I burst through the door. I come to a stop hearing nothing my guardian instincts kick in. I move slowing in the house making my way down the hall. Im coming closer to the doors when I hear some movement. Looking at both doors I move towards the one with the light shinning from the cracks under the door. Stepping forward with the others close to my back, I turn the handle. What i see i was not expecting. Dimitri was on the floor hovering above Rose pushing down on her chest. Then i notice Rose unconscious looking lifeless. I rush over to them while shouting orders to the others. Turning my attention back to Rose and Dimitri's tiring arms, i shove his out of the way taking over. Looking up at Dimitri I ask what happened.

"I woke up and look over at Rose and she was fine so I went out to the kitchen for about 15 minutes and when i came back she wasn't breathing, so after checking for her breathing and response i started CPR. That was about 7 minutes ago"

"Do you know what may have caused this" he just looks at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "other than the crash."

"She has red, purple busing on her stomach and she was coughing up blood before so i think she might internal bleeding" he says a worried and frightened look coming over his face.

"Shit" I Mutter under my breath but he heard me anyway.

we don't say anything else after that i just continue on with the CPR and Dimitri helps with the breathing. About two minutes after we stop taking the medical team come through the door with a stretcher. Dimitri and I help them move Roses limp body onto the Stretcher before moving her outside to the van that is for the medical team which is now parked out the front. Once Rose is loaded on Dimitri and I both jump in the front to drive. Dimitri has the passenger seat while I'm driving at a million mile an hour. The whole trip back takes about an hour and 15 minutes taking off half the time it took us to get get there. The whole drive back to the Academy Dimitri is facing the back watch as Rose gets Worked on. On we have stopped out the front of the med clinic Rose is unload and we all jump out. Rushing through the door clearing the way we hear this high pitched cry. Turing around i see Lissa trying to come towards the stretcher. I hurry over to her holding her back as she thrashes about trying to free herself to get to Roses side and we all know why… to heal her. I hold Lissa while Rose is wheeled around the corner and out of sight. After a few minutes Lissa grows quite and I release her leading her over to the chairs in the waiting area, noticing that it is quite full with people. Christian, Mason, Eddie a few Guardians, Lissa, Myself and… Dimitri. What is he doing here? He needs to be getting medical attention and i tell him as much. At first he doesn't move so i try again.

"Dimitri you need medical attention you were in that car accident as well, now go and get yourself checked out" i say with a note in voice which says there is to be no arguing. Dimitri still doesn't move, well until he looks at my face and knows that he has no choice. Reluctantly he gets up and walks down the hall where three nurses are staright on to him. Sighing i sit sown next to Lissa and we all are all silent just playing the waiting game.

**Hey guys please remember to review, I'm able to write a lot at the moment because I'm sick so i need ideas on where the story can lead so i can keep writing for you.**

**Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

DOPOV ( )

Rose is rushed into the OR. With all the screaming in the hall way we couldn't hear the full extent of her injuries until we reached the quite OR. Once inside everyone was trying to hook her up to different machines. Looking at her chest you could she the small rise and fall. We had just been told that when they were found that Rose hadn't been breathing and that once in the ambulance they were able to restart her heart using the dyfibulator. While the nurses are setting up myself and two other doctors are scrubbing in. Once scrubbed we head into the OR where we hear the rest of her injuries. Im taking over the internal bleeding being the only General Surgeon in the room and Dr. Fridmore her leg while Dr. Hart will be attending to any other injuries she may have. Once all has been said we head to work.

I open up her stomach to be sprayed with blood. The nurses are trying to use the suction suck up the blood so i can she the organs i need to work on.

Two hours into the surgery she flat lines causing us to stop our work and dyfibulate.

"Charge the paddles to 100"

"Everybody clear" they nod there heads

"1…2…3…" i put the dyfibulator in her chest."Clear"

Her body goes up from the force then crashes back down on the table lifelessly.

"Charge to 200"

"Clear"

Again nothing

"Charge to 300"

"Clear"

Still nothing. '_C'mon Rose don't give up' _I mutter

"Charge to 400"

"Clear"

Her body crashes back into the table and we just wait not being able to anything more reaching the limit on the dyfibulator. One minutes passes. Than two. We are just about to call time of death we the the BEEP…BEEP…BEEP of the heart monitor sounds. telling us she is back. We all let out sigh of relief before plugging straight back into our work.

DPOV

We have been sitting out here for hours. I came back from getting all stitched up to a ridged Lissa and many sleeping boys. Sitting in the spare seat next to Alberta I reach across to Lissa trying to see if she can sense anything through the bond, a small shake of her head tells me that she can't feel anything. Sighing I lean back into my seat waiting hear news.

I wake up after apparently falling asleep to Alberta Gently shaking me calling my name. I open my eyes to see Dr. Olendzki walking down the hall towards us.

I stand up, but Lisaa is the first one to say anything.

"Is she ok, is she ok" she begs the doctor.

"Well we managed to stop the bleeding, clean and and stitch up al the other cuts. Her leg gave us a few problem but we managed to save it. Dimitri you did a nice job of wrapping it up and it was a good thing you didn't take out the plastic or else she would have bleed out. You saved her life." she said looking at me. i just nod my head once before she turns back to the others. "We did have a complication with the surgery. While we were working on the bleeding Rose flat lined. During that time we dyfibulated 4 times. We were about to call time of death when the heart rate monitor picked up tell us she was back, but that was after about two minutes. During that time Roses blood stopped pumping. As you know blood carries oxygen. Because of the blood stopping her brain was deprived of oxygen and we don't know what kind of effect that might have on here. She might wake up and be fine or she she might not wake up at all. All we can do right know is wait and see." she finishes

We all just stare at her mouths hanging open. Again Lissa was the first to recover.

"Can we see her" She asks in a small voice barley above a whisper.

"Yes you can, if you would just follow me" Dr Olendzki says as she is turning.

We all follow her down the hall was and around the corner before stopping at room number 342. Gently she pushes the door open walking in quietly, turning to us she gestures with her hand for us al to follow. Stepping inside the room we all see a sad sight. Rose has wires sticking in her body all leading into different bags holding different medicine. She has her leg in a cast and head bandaged but the worst part was the tube in her mouth leading down her throat helping her breath. Walking closer to her, we surround the bed Lissa kisses her head with tears in hear eyes before whispering something in her ear. I close my eyes and walk around the other side of the bed and grab her hand. I squeeze it tightly rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand before I loosen my grip. Tear forming in my eyes From seeing my Roza in this state.

_**Hey Guys, **_

_**Thanks for get well wishes it means a lot. I hope you like the chapter and place remember to review. **_

_**Thanks **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

DPOV

I have been at Roses bedside ever since she came out of surgery. Two days have passed since she came out of surgery and the horrible news was delivered. My Roza may never wake up and if she does she could have brain damage. I just sit by her bed waiting. Hoping. When no one is in the room and its just Rose and I, I talk to her pleading with her to wake up to come back to me.

"Roza, you need to wake up, to come back to me. I need you we all do. When you came into my life it was like the missing piece to the puzzle you completed me. Before you came i was a man that just went day by day doing his duty as a guardian seeing my family living but not really experiencing life. when i was sent out to find you and bring you back you didn't just bring your witty humour and never ending string of sarcasm, you brought back with you and to me excitement, pain, adventure, love and i don't think that if i lose you i will ever be the same man i am now or even what i was like before. I love you Rose Hathaway and I need you. So you have to fight you have to bring yourself back because i CAN'T live without you." i practically sob. We was told that we should talk to Rose that even though she might not have her eyes open that she still may be able to hear us.

On day five Roses mother Janine come bursting into the room with a look of complete shock at seeing her daughter in this state. She's wearing the usual black and white guardian attire, and her short red hair is pulled back from her face and exposing the tattoos on the back of her neck.

"Guardian Belikov what happened!" she screeches at me.

"We were in a car accident" I reply like she should have already known the answer and well seriously she should have.

"I KNOW THAT" she screams "but tell me what happened exactly every detail"

So I tell her everything that happened from the time the snowstorm flipped the car until the guardians showed up not leaving out a single detail. Ok maybe just one or to but she can't now everything that happened or else well i would be dead.

"Janine i don't want to be rude to anything but may i ask what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because my daughter is in a coma and could possibly die" she responds like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes i get that but last time Rose was in the hospital from the last car accident you didn't come, at least thats what Rose told me"

"yes that maybe true but she also wasn't in this bad of a state and last time I was in Turkey visiting a friend it would have taken two days to get to her and she also told me she didn't want me to come" she reply with a sour edge to her voice. She moves next to her daughters bed trying to decide if its ok to touch her. after a minute of humming and haring she deciders it ok and grabs her hand.

"Rose i know we haven't had the best relationship but you need to wake up so i can change that. Please, please wake up" with that she turns and walk out of the room faster than necessary. I lean my head down on the side of Roses bed before dieting of to sleep.

RPOV

"Roza, Roza"

I turn my head to face the doors to the gym. Dimitri had just walked in and was now coming towards me closing the distance.

"what are you doing here so early? You've even beaten me"

Oh Shit what do I say, "Um…I had a bad dream" oh nice real smooth Rose, real smooth. I could of just beat my head in at that point how to make me sound like any more of idiot. I have to think quick and see if i can salvage some of my dignity.

"I just need some air after so when I looked at the time and saw that it was 5 i just decide to come down here and do some boxing" I quickly recover quite pleased with lie, at least until Dimitri spoke.

"Then why aren't you in the boxing room and you don't look like you have been working out" he pointed out a small smile creeping it way across his lips.

Fuck what am i going to say now. Biting my lip i look down at the floor trying to hid my embarrassment.

"Roza I'm going to go set up, you can start your warm up 20 laps of the track then come in and stretch ill see if i can make it out in time to run with you"

"Sure" i said happily now i can actually think of coherent thought with out getting distracted.

I jog out to the track and straight into in the run . Im on my 16th lap when someone joins, a quick glance to the side lets me now that its Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade glad you could make it"

He chuckles not saying anything. We continue on our run until we reach 20 laps moving onto the grass jogging back into the gym and beginning the stretches.

"So comrade what are we doing today?"

"We are sparring"

"Woo I get to get my ass kicked again" I grumble before standing up.

"Please its hardly an ass kicking anymore you actually put up a fight now, which is better than any other novice at this school"

"Naww thanks comrade you know how to make a girl feel good"

"I'm here to help"

Leading me over to the mats he takes up his stance, while i take up mine. We move in a circle trying to assess where the best place to attack first. H e make his move aiming of my shoulder. I block his attack and make my own for stomach he blocks my attack as well making me stumble back. this go's on for about 10 minutes both of us going and failing to land a hit on each other. I had just blocked his attack on my stomach before my feet are gone from under me, he had kicked his leg out swiping them under me i fell to the fall, but he cam with me as i had his shirt. He lands on top of me trying to pin my arms, he has already managed to pin my legs and hip with his body. I hit his face with my elbow momentarily startling him. Thats all I need i roll him off me and move myself on top straddling him. I pin down one of his arms but before i can reach the other his lose hand come crashing down on my shoulder knocking me of him and onto my back giving him the opportunity to pin my body down fully.

"I win" he smirks at me.

"I was close this time though"

"Yes you were"

I then become fully aware of the situation. Dimitri is still on top of my pinning my body down with his. His breathing is short and sharp and sweat is coating his skin like mine. The look in his eyes is full of lust and hunger. Before i can think about what I'm doing i reach my hand up behind his head crushing his lips to mine for a long passionate hungry kiss. What surprised me was that Dimitri was actually kissing me back. Our lips were moving against each others in a hungry passionate way. Parting my lips i allowed his tongue entry. I roll Dimitri off me on to his back and put myself on top not once breaking the kiss.

After about a minute and a half we break the kiss both of us panting trying to catch our breath.

"Roza we need some privacy"

"How about my room" I say barley above a whisper, my face still oh so close to him.

"We can't both go at the same time we'll be caught" he frowns.

"How about I go to my room first then you can come 10 minutes later, and we can pick up where we left off" I smirk tugging at his shirt.

He grins before bringing his lip crashing back to mine before we have to brake apart. Getting up off him i turn towards the door but before i leave I give him a wink and a very seductive smile. Running across the quad back to my dorm i rip open the door. Seeing the state of my room with the clothes everywhere I hastily try to pick up all my articles of clothing and throw them into my wardrobe, moving to my desk i straighten out all my books and pick up any paper that is surrounding the bin. Satisfied that the room is clean i turn and fall back onto the bed waiting for Dimitri. As i lay there all i can think about is the heated moment on the gym floor with Dimitri. The way his lips felt on mine the feel of his body on top of mine and then under mine. I was laying there in such deep thought that i almost missed the knock on my door. Racing over to it I casually open it revelling my 6'7 god.

Pulling him inside i crash my lips to his before i can even close the door. My lips are on his while my arms are making there way around his neck. His arms are sliding down my body moving down to the back of my legs, hocking his hands around my legs up lifts my body up to my legs are around my waist before rolling me so my back is now against the wall. Moving my hand through his hair pulling back from the kiss so we can breath I lean my head back against the wall while Dimitri works his way down my neck placing soft gentle kisses down shoulder. I let out a soft moan loving the feel of his lips on my skin. I bring our lips back together as Dimitri carries us over to my bed.

Placing me back down on the bed he gently leans down so that he is hovering of my his lips still on mine. He moves his hands down down my body until he reaches the bottom of my top, rolling it gently up my body and over my head, breaking our kiss for only the shortest time. I move my hands to his duster tugging it off, then moving onto his shirt, throwing them both to the floor and revealing his muscled and tanned body. Dimitri moves down to my shorts pulling them off along with my shoes at such a speed that i didn't know was possible. I sat up as i undid his zipper while he was taking off his shoes. I slid back on the bed moving up till my back was on the pillows as Dimitri crawled up to meet my body both of us just left in our under ware. His lips on mine as i pulled back the covers. Dimitri had his hand on my lower back holding my body close to his. My head tilting back on the pillows a soft moan escaping my lips as Dimitri's mouth kissed me along my jaw line down my neck in-between my breast down my stomach to the edge of my panties. Dimitri looked up at me his eyes asking if he was allowed to remove me of my last barrier keeping him from me. I nod my head. Without wanting to be told a second time I'm stripped of my panties and he also strips of his boxers. Leaning back on top of me his lips come back to mine as he moves his hand up my back until her reaches my bra. Using one hand he unclasps my bra before throwing it to the floor. Breaking apart he looks at me and i see all the love he has foe my in the depth of those beautiful brown eyes.

"Roza are you sure?"

I nod my head "Yes Dimitri, Im 100% percent sure I want you, I need you"

He smiles bringing his lips back to mine. We were about to go further when there was a knock at me door, but the knock sounded distant. I glance back at Dimitri as he is growing further away and my vision becomes black.

Before i hear the sound of a beeping then feet shuffling, paper moving. Not to much longer I hear a familiar voice.

"Doctor is everything ok" is whispered.

"Yes I'm just checking her vitals again don't worry, you should get some sleep Dimitri you need to rest in a proper bed" The light voice says

"I know i just hate leave her"

"I know but she will still be here when you get back"

"I know ill go soon i promise" He replies with complete sincerity.

"Ok, ill see you later and please try to get some sleep." the voice tells Dimitri before i hear feet moving and a door closing.

More movement and then I felt a warm hand hold mine. I need to let him know I'm ok that i will be fine. I focus all my energy on trying to open my eyes and getting no result so I move all the focus on my hand the one Dimitri is hold. Im focusing for a couple minutes trying to move my fingers, squeeze his hand just move my thumb anything to let him know I'm here. Finally after minutes of trying i feel my hand squeeze his but only for a few seconds. but that few seconds gave the message i was trying to deliver.

DPOV

I was sitting in my chair when the doctor came in.

"Doctor is everything ok"

"Yes I'm just checking her vitals again don't worry, you should get some sleep Dimitri you need to rest in a proper bed" she says giving me a look thats says she is right.

"I know i just hate leave her"

"I know but she will still be here when you get back"

"I know ill go soon i promise" I reply with sincerity.

"Ok, ill see you later and please try to get some sleep." she says before heading over to the door and leaving.

i walk back to the bed beside rosa and sit down grabbing her hand just holding her close to me. I sit there for a few minutes not moving just holding my Roza when i feel her hand squeeze mine. My head snaps up and i look at Roza but her eyes are still closed. I know i felt something so i decide t check see if it actually was Roza and not just my imagination.

"Roza"

Nothing. I try again.

"Roza can hear me?"

Still nothing.

"Roza if you can hear me just squeeze my hand or move a finger or something" I plead with her.

Nothing. I sit back down sighing to myself. I hold her hand in mine again. After what feels like ages i feel her hand squeeze mine again, this time for longer and a bit harder. I know this time that it Roza and not just my imagination.

"Oh Roza" I breath out a sigh of relief "ill be right back okay" i say releasing her hand and place it on the bed before I run to go get the doctor. I run down the hall and around the corridor and spot Dr. Olendzki standing at the front desk signing a bunch of papers.

"Dr. Olendzki, Dr. Olendzki" I pant out.

She looks up at me with a startled look on her face as I gesture for her to follow me. She jogs a little to catch up to me as I walk. Before entering the room again i tell her what happened.

"Are you sure?" she ask with a note of disbelief in her voice.

"Yes I'm a hundred percent sure i was sitting in the room with Rose and just holding her head and she squeezed mine. At first i thought i had just imagined it again and didn't think ugh of it until it happened again" I explained

"Okay"

We walk over to Roses bed and she begins to do some tests on her squeezing he hands, shinning the light in bother eyes.

"Well her pupils have become responsive so she should be waking up soon" she states after she finished the test.

"Like how soon?"

"Not to sure could be any minute or a few hours, we'll just have to be patient" she says looking at Rose as she takes out the ventilator.

"Okay, thanks Dr. Olendzki"

"No problem, ill be back soon" as she once again walks out the room. I sit next to Rose holding her hand again just waiting for her to open her big brown beautiful eyes.

I'm sitting the chair for about half an hour when I hear a small loudish exhale of air. I glance up as i watch Roses eye flutter open. Standing I move closer to the bed so that I'm standing right next to her arm.

After a minute she lets a soft croaky "Hey Comrade" glancing at me. I smile.

"Hi my beautiful Roza" i say causing her to smile. That smile bring my heart to a stand still its just so beautiful, I missed it the past couple of days.

Hey Guys,

Thought i would add some Rose and Dimitri excitement to this one, hope you all like. Please remember to review would love to know what you think.

Thanks x


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

RPOV

Its been 2 weeks since i wake up. Dimitri has been by my side the entire time holding my hand and kissing me when where alone. FINALLY. He is actually kissing me and admitting that he loves me. i have waited so long for this moment.

Today i get released from hospital but i can't do any training AND i have to be on crutches for the next 2-3 weeks while my leg continues to heal. Lissa offered to heal me but i would prefer to have the broken leg and bruises than to have the darkness appear.

I am released at about 1pm human time (so midnight at the academy). Dimitri is walking with my across the quad carrying my overnight bag while i go very slowly and uncoordinatedly towards my dorm, trying not to fall in small hole hidden under grass. We walk into silence towards my dorm the only sound the soft breeze rustling the trees.

I hobble behind him slightly focusing on the ground so hard that i didn't notice Dimitri had stopped walking and turned to face me, because i was looking down i didn't notice that he had stopped walk and this caused me to hit a brick wall of muscle. I stumble back nearly losing my footing as Dimitri's hand snakes out and grabs around my waist bring on a weird sense of deja vu.

_*Flashback*_

_It was him, the guy i'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe Mid-twenties, about 6'6, 6'7 and under different circumstances- say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape- i would have thought he was hot. Shoulder length brown hair, tied back in a short pony tail. ram brown eyes. A long brown coat -a duster , i think its called._

_"Leave her alone," i growled. "don't touch her."_

_His face was un readable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like i was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate._

_"I'm not going to-"_

_He took a step forward. Too close._

_I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive anmeuver i hadn't used in two years, not science Lissa and I had run away. The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. he also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out._

_And man was he fast. I'd forgotten how fast Guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. he knocked me off as though brushing away a flay, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backward. I don't think he meant to strike that hard-probably just intend to keep me away- but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. unable to catch my footing, i started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. it was going to hurt. A lot._

_Only it didn't._

_Just as quickly he had blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me up right._

_*End Flashback*_

I looked up into his eyes. They were warm and deep, so deep i thought i could get lost in them. He brushes the small strand of hair that had made its way on to my face behind my ear, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Sorry" He apologised a worried look cross ing his face.

"Its ok, don't worry about it" i say moving eyes away from his to look towards the ground hiding my face as deep blush forms.

I feel the hand that brushed the hair from my face slid down my my cheek until it reaches my chin. Using the hand he tilts my head up until my eyes met his again.

"Roza" he sighs.

"Mmm" I mumble trying to avoid his gaze again

"Do you know how worried you had me?" The sadness in his voice brings me up short making me look into his eyes once again.

"No…h-how worried were you?" I say in a very low voice

"i was so afraid to see you coughing up blood then when you stopped breathing i thought that i had actually lost you. You weren't responding to the CPR and then when you flat lined" his voice was wavering like he was trying to repress a sob " i thought you were gone, and i realised that i couldn't live without you. I don't want to live without you" he finishes. Grabbing my face in his hands he brings his face down to mine to met my lip with a long hard passionate kiss. His hands moved so bother were holding the side of my face while mine moved to the back of his neck, letting the crutches fall down behind me.

We stay like this for about two minutes just kissing before i have to brake away for air.

"You know a girl has to breath right?" I giggle looking up into his gorgeous eyes.

"Mmmm, well i suppose we should get moving before we get caught." he smirks whilst picking up my crutches and begins walking again. We reach my dorm about five minutes later. Placing the key in the lock i open the door and make my way inside stopping just before he could close the door. I turn to him very slowly because of these god damn crutches and pull him into a tight embrace crushing my lips to his. My arm wrap around his neck bringing him closer and his hands hold my face. We are kissing getting lost to our selves when we hear a throat being cleared.

Turning around I see none other than my Guardian mother Janine Hathaway sitting on my bed.

And boy did she not look happy.

_**Hey Guys, **_

_**sorry i haven't updated in a while I have had exams and been stressing heaps but i have now finished them and will be back to writting more. Sorry if this isn't the greatest chapter i have to get back into my mogo but i will get there thanks x**_


End file.
